


Those Pointed Ears

by golden_theo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, implied mcspirk, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_theo/pseuds/golden_theo
Summary: In a private moment, Bones apologizes to Spock for teasing him about his vulcan characteristics. Fluffy and short.





	

On this certain stardate, somewhere out in space, the U.S.S. Enterprise drifted past the stars as the crew inside went around performing their usual tasks. It had been a quiet day, and a pleasant relaxing aura surrounded every person on the starship. But this was no normal day; because on this day, Bones would apologize- to _Spock._

The doctor was performing a routine check up on his Vulcan boyfriend, testing his lungs, reflexes, and strangely placed heart. Of course, his health was perfect.

 

“Well, I don’t know how you do it, Spock.” He said as he lifted the medical bed to its standing position, “But you’re in perfect health, per usual.”

Spock took a graceful step away from the bed and turned toward him, “As a vulcan it is not difficult to regulate bodily functions, therefore there are few reasons why I should be unfit, unless there were a specific disease involved.”

 

 Bones huffed at his lover’s logical yet overly complex answer. “That _was_ meant to be a compliment.”

 

Spock took a moment to process this.

 

“Thank you, Doctor.”

 

 “You’re welcome sweetheart.” Bones smiled slightly, and motioned his hand towards the med-bay door, “You’re free to go.”

 

Spock’s cheeks were tinted green ever so slightly as he nodded and turned to leave for the bridge. As he was halfway to the door, the man behind him called his name.

 

 “Spock.”

 

When he faced the doctor again, Bones’ head was tilted down towards the floor with hands behind his back and eyebrows furrowed in thought. Spock took several steps towards him.

 

 “Yes, Doctor? Is there something wron-”

 

 “No, no, nothing like that-- Well, yes, technically.”

 

Spock raised a pointed eyebrow at the doctor’s hesitancy as opposed to his typical straightforward-ness.

 

 “What is your concern?”

 

There was a pause as Bones seemed to be preparing himself.

 

 “I wanted to… apologize.”

 

Both of Spock’s eyebrows raised now.

 

 

“For what do you wish to apologize?”

 

 “You know how I… tease you about your vulcan traits and all. All the comments about your green blood and pointed ears and… lack of emotion.”

 

 “I’m afraid I do not understand the necessity to apologize for these comments. You have never before discussed having regretted these statements nor have I ever indicated that I am bothered by them.”

 

 “Yes yes I know…”

 

 “Then why do you feel the need to apologiz-”

 

 “Because! Spock...” Bones’ voice got loud, surprising them both. After taking a breath, he continued, quieter.

 

 “Because... you may not be really hurt by them, but I still feel badly. Especially because I don’t mean it.”

 He started to close the space between them, avoiding Spock’s curious gaze.

 

 “The truth is… those are the things I love about you.” Bones looked up at him now, their faces no more than a foot apart.

 

 “Your intelligence, your calmness… and your pointed ears.” One of the doctor’s hands rested on Spock’s chest while the other moved to gently trace his jaw. “The way that they tint green when you blush, like they are right now.”

 And it was true; the vulcan’s ears and cheeks were now practically glowing green. His heart was racing as he melted under his boyfriend’s touch and struggled to keep his composure. It made Bones smile.

Looking into his eyes, bones wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck, and spoke in a lustful hush, “You’re perfect…” He brushed their lips together, “Jim thinks so too.”

 

Spock could no longer stop himself from wrapping his arms around Bones’ waist, pulling them together so their bodies touched. Their faces lingered inches away from each other, staring softly into the other's eyes before their mouths finally met in a gentle, drawn out kiss.

Bones was starting to think that he could stay like this all night when they were interrupted by the chirp of the Comm and the sound of the captain’s voice.

 

“Kirk to sickbay.”

 

The two gave each other amused looks before separating to walk over to the Comm and reply.

 

“Yes Jim?”

 

“Bones, what’s taking so long? I’d like my first officer back at some point today.”

 

“Oh, you’ll get him back. We were… discussing some things.”

 

His mischievous tone was enough to make Jim curious.

“Nothing too important without me, I hope?” he asked, trying to sound normal rather than flirty for the sake of the bridge crew (and totally failing).

 

“Of course not, captain. I’ll bring him down now. Sickbay out.”

Bones turned to Spock, whose cheek’s had not yet lost their color.

 

“Let’s get you to the bridge sweetheart, the captain needs you.” He winked.

 

The Vulcan nodded in reply, “Indeed.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos and/or a comment! <3


End file.
